L'origine du Geai Moqueur
by Soph28
Summary: Maysilee Donner ne se doutait certainement pas de l'ampleur du geai moqueur. Mais elle savait que cette broche était spéciale, qu'elle pouvait protéger les gens. Et elle choisit de protéger sa famille, pas elle. C'est grâce à ce sacrifice que les choses se sont déroulées comme elles devaient se passer. Grâce à elle, Katniss est devenue le geai moqueur. Trop de gens l'ont oublié. OS


Cette broche, elle l'avait acheté à la Plaque. Cette semaine-là était une bonne semaine. Et les bonnes semaines sont plutôt rares quand on vit dans la Veine, le quartier le plus pauvre du district.  
Maysilee avait manger à peu près correctement. Son père avait voulut faire plaisir à ses deux filles, et leur avait donné un peu d'argent. Il leur avait dit d'acheter ce qui leur ferait plaisir. Maysilee comptait acheté un bon gibier pour faire au moins quelques jours. Mais quelque chose se refléta dans son œil au milieu des boulons de rouille, et elle vit ce petit oiseau tenir cette flèche. Elle s'y approcha et le prit dans sa main. Elle passa un doigt sur le cercle qui maintenait l'oiseau.  
__Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda-t-elle au vieux vendeur qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du comptoir.  
__C'est un geai moqueur, ma petite. Ce sont les oiseaux qui..._  
__Provient de l'accouplement des geais bavards aux femelles une fois que le Capitole les a relâché durant les jours sombres,_ lui coupa la jeune fille en contemplant l'étrangeté de cette broche.  
Le vieil homme lui sourit en voyant que la jeune génération était un minimum cultivée.  
_"Je la prend"_ dit-elle précipitamment en tendant le peu d'argent qu'elle gardait au creux de sa paume. Cependant il lui restait suffisamment de pièces pour acheté un peu à manger à sa famille.

Le soir même, elle montra sa petite trouvaille à sa sœur jumelle, Heather, qui semblait l'a trouver jolie. Durant la nuit, Maysilee trouva la raison qui l'avait poussé à l'acquérir. C'était la flèche qui l'avait troublé. Le geai moqueur est un oiseau totalement inoffensif, dont l'ancêtre était un instrument pour espionner et rapporter les conversations de la population. A présent, il était totalement inoffensif. Mais sur cette broche, il tenait fermement cette flèche dans son bec. Ce petit animal devient un danger. Il pourrait parvenir à se défendre contre le monde grâce à la flèche. Et Maysilee enviait ce geai moqueur. Elle aussi voudrait avoir une flèche et un arc, et se défendre contre la faim. Elle pourrait peut-être aller chasser si elle avait du courage. Mais elle ne savait pas chasser, et n'a pas envie de se faire punir en public. C'est pour cela qu'elle a prit quelques tesseraes. C'est la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour améliorer les conditions de vie de sa famille. Alors elle diminue ses chances de survie pour augmenter le bien-être de sa famille. Mais c'est sûrement à cause de ça que son nom fût tiré lors de la Seconde Expiation.

Le matin de cette Moisson, elle avait soigneusement tressé ses cheveux blonds. Elle rangea la petite broche dans sa poche pour pouvoir la toucher si elle a peur. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir crasseux de sa chambre, elle soupira en voyant ses joues creuses et son teint pâle. Elle se pinça les joues pour se donner un peu de couleur, et se dirigea à la Moisson en tenant la main de sa soeur.  
Sur la place, elle embrassa ses parents puis partit se faire piquer le doigt. Elle se plaça ensuite à côté de sa sœur jumelle et de son amie Cathelyne Everdeen.  
L'hôtesse arriva toute pimpante et expliqua une nouvelle fois le changement de règle. La jeune fille sentait un grand stress l'envahir et serra de toutes ses forces la petite broche. Elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas elle. Le premier nom féminin fût tiré au sort, et souffla un moment. Elle relâcha sa broche, mais ce fût son erreur. L'hôtesse s'empara d'un nouveau bout de papier. Celle-ci se racla la gorge avant de dire son nom : Maysilee Donner.  
Elle se sentait défaillir, pourtant ses jambes avançaient doucement vers l'estrade. Les autres noms, elle s'en fichai complètement. Elle aurait dût garder contact avec le geai moqueur. Il l'avait protégé au premier tirage, et aurait pût la protéger du second. Quelle idiote elle était !

Dans le petit salon richement décoré de l'hôtel de ville, Maysilee attendait que sa famille vienne la voir. Sa sœur déboula en trombe et l'entoura de ses bras à en l'étouffer. Les larmes coulèrent sur son épaule. Une fois l'étreinte terminée, Maysilee prit sa broche de geai moqueur et la plaça au creux des mains de sa sœur. Cette dernière refusa et l'implora de la garder pour elle, mais la condamnée lui dit qu'elle serait rassurée si c'était quelqu'un qu'elle aimait qui l'avait. Elle lui expliqua que cette broche avait une sorte de pouvoir, et qu'elle l'avait protégé du premier tirage.  
__Alors garde-la, et survie aux Jeux, je t'en supplie Maysilee._  
__C'est toi qui doit l'avoir, Heather. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de chances de m'en sortir. Alors si je dois mourir, je partirai heureuse en sachant que tu seras protégée par ce petit oiseau. Il prendra soin de __toi et de ta futur famille, je te le promet,_ fini-t-elle en la serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras.  
Elle embrassa ensuite ses parents, et les serra contre elle. Le pacificateur les fit sortir, et elle resta seule.

Durant les Jeux, elle avait transformé sa sarbacane en une arme mortellement empoisonnée. Dans ce paysage de contes de fées, elle avait très peur. Mais elle restait forte pour sa sœur qui la regardait en serrant la broche contre son cœur. Maysilee avait fait alliance avec Haymitch Abernathy, le seul encore en vie de son district. Les deux autres sont morts au début. Elle aurait tant voulut les pleurer, mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Il lui fallait courir pour survivre. Haymitch n'était pas quelqu'un de très loquasse, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Après tout, il n'y aura qu'un vainqueur. Mais elle n'aimerait pas avoir à choisir entre eux. Déjà parce qu'elle savait qu'il la tuerait sans le moindre effort, et parce qu'ils étaient du même district. Et tuer quelqu'un de son district lui était inconcevable. Elle voulait qu'il survive. Lui seul pourrait s'occuper de sa soeur et de sa famille. Elle savait qu'elle était faible, qu'elle ne rentrera sûrement pas. Alors elle rompit l'alliance quand ils arrivèrent au bout de l'arène. Choisir serait trop dur.

Dans cette magnifique prairie, des oiseaux chantaient. Ce serait presque beau s'ils ne lui avaient pas tranché la gorge. Tous les oiseaux ne sont pas aussi protecteur que celui qui est sur la broche. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Haymitch restait avec elle pendant qu'elle agonisait. Elle lui prit la main. Un dernier contact humain. Juste un. Elle vit ses yeux gris. Les yeux de la Veine. Les mêmes yeux que sa sœur. Celle-ci était protégée par le geai moqueur et par la flèche.

Maysilee savait que tout irait bien. Que le geai moqueur protégerait ceux qui serait en possession de cette broche. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce petit oiseau et cette petite flèche puissent tout changer. Si elle n'avait pas acheté cette broche, la rébellion n'aurait pas était la même. C'est elle l'âme du geai moqueur. C'est elle qui est à l'origine du pouvoir de la broche. Mais personne ne le sait réellement.

* * *

_**Bien le bonjour. Je suis plutôt contente de vous présenter ce petit OS sur celle qui est à l'origine de l'histoire du geai moqueur, Maysilee Donner, alliée d'Haymitch durant la deuxième Expiation. Peu de gens se rappellent d'elle, ce qui est bien dommage parce que sans elle, il n'y aura pas eu de geai moqueur, et la rébellion n'aurait pas été la même. Je trouve son personnage plutôt sympathique, et j'aime fantasmer sur les différentes possibilités de ce que cette broche signifiait pour elle à la base.**_  
_**Merci de laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir. A bientôt. ** _


End file.
